fairyland
by sweet like vanilla
Summary: It took two years, one month and eighteen days—but he'd finally learned her name. It rolled off of his tongue like liquid silk and maple syrup. {cobra/kinana}


**fairyland.**

**Summary |** It took two years, one month and eighteen days—but he'd finally learned her name. It rolled off of his tongue like liquid silk and maple syrup. {cobra/kinana}

**Disclaimer |** I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters associated with the manga/show.

**Author Notes |** The lack of Kinabra fanfiction upsets me. Though, I realized writing one was just as fun as reading one.

* * *

She's come to see him four times in the last month.

The girl with the amethyst hair and eyes of a silent movie-star. Cobra can picture her quite vividly in his mind, when he tries. But he hasn't _seen_ her since he'd been taken into custody.

The Council were rather unyielding with their no-visitors policy, and even the girl's charming words and mesmeric smile could not sway that decision. It didn't mean that she stopped trying, though, and that had began to fascinate Cobra. A part of him took pity on her for clearly _wanting_ to see him and being constantly turned away—the rest of him just felt pleased.

Pleased to the point where he waited patiently for her each day, staring out of the bars of his cell as if he might see her turn the corner and run to him. And soon, from the moment he would wake, Cobra would listen for her voice to sound, thick in indignation as she argued with the guards to let her go to him.

Cubelious had always been fiercely loyal to Cobra—it seemed that not much has changed since they've been apart.

o

x

He's been under lock and key for so long that he had started to forget things. Just little trivial things, like the smell of Angel's overpowering perfume and how many days it had been since his capture. Things like that.

He didn't forget the important things, though. He still remembers his memories with the members of the Oracion Seis (back when it was _good_) and he can still summon up the feeling of magic running underneath his skin and unleashing at his will.

Though there's just one thing he's made sure with _everything in him _that he'll never forget_—__her _voice.

He remembers everything about it, the sweet lilt that carries her voice from one volume to another, the rhythm which he could just _sway_ to. He replays it, the words she spoke to him when he first saw her human form, and how that riveting sound had leaked from her lips and made Cobra feel like his life was worth living, like he'd accomplished something. And he had.

It had been his dream to her Cubelious' voice, and he refuses to ever let it slip from his mind.

Listening to her voice was, as they'd say, paradise.

x

o

Cobra is conflicted.

Months have passed and he hasn't heard her in a while.

_She's stopped coming_, his mind reminds him whenever he lays his head down to go to sleep, _she gave up_.

It's not like Cobra expected it when she started visiting. He remembers being surprised, that she actually wanted to see him, and that she still held so much devotion towards him, even now that she was human and had a guild and a life outside of Cobra and _his_ world.

Well, she'd stopped now, which really shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. After all, he didn't expect her to keep coming back, to try even harder to be granted access to him, but a part of Cobra _wanted_ her to. And that, that _wasn't_ good. That was fucking terrible.

It hurt.

_She's never coming back. _

Sitting in his cell, staring at the bars, waiting for snake-green eyes and a dizzying smile that never comes, he starts to believe it.

o

x

_Paradise._

He wonders what that means.

He knows the _definition_, but how do you define something that might not even exist?

Does it exist?

Cobra has a lot of time to think, being in prison and all, and he tries to figure it out, but this is one question he asks himself that he can't find the answer to. Maybe it's because the concept of paradise, of an idyllic place like heaven was so foreign to him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt at home anywhere.

Well.

There was always _that_ moment.

x

o

_"Erik, I know that was your voice calling out to me. I can't help but wonder if you could hear me too."_

If only she knew.

He's never stopped hearing her.

o

x

Cobra is awakened from his daydreams of freedom and fairylands by footsteps. An irksome thudding noise follows. Slowly sliding his one eye open, Cobra spies one of the prison guards stood in front of his cell, and a gigantic pile of what looked like letters at the guard's feet.

The envelopes vary in size, some thin and personal, and even a few manila envelopes mixed in.

He scans the names on them.

_Erik_.

Feminine handwriting, a love-heart above the i.

Cobra's lips twitch into a smile.

Cubelious.

"Can I help you with something?" Cobra asks discourteously. He looks at the armour-clad guard, not really seeing him, instead picturing a violet-haired girl writing to him with a snake-like grin on her face.

"After two years, I thought you'd learn some manners." The man says, but Cobra blanks him out. He tries to clench his fists to stop himself from weakly reaching out to grab one of the letters and tear it open. "And, yeah, you could get better taste in women. This girl's a stalker."

Cocking his head to one side, Cobra raises an eyebrow and says nothing.

"First with the constant visits, now she's sending mail. Twice a day." The guard shakes his head in frustration. His eyes rake over the letters, curiously, and back at Cobra. "Who is she, anyway?"

There's a silence as Cobra stares at the pile and realizes something. He doesn't really _know_ who she is. He knows that she's Cubelious, yes, but Cubelious was human now. She had legs and eyelashes and she could laugh and sing and dance and cry. She was an actual _person_ now.

She was _just like him_.

And she wasn't really _Cubelious_ anymore, was she?

Eyes focused on the letters, he asks, "What's her name?"

The guard looks taken-aback by the question, but answers nonetheless. "Her name- It's Kinana. Don't you already know?"

Cobra ignores him and smirks to himself.

x

o

_Kinana_.

It means paradise.

* * *

**Author Notes | **Urgh, why do I always have to ship the tragic couples that probably will never end up together?

Kinabra is an addiction of mine. They had a past together, as Cobra and Cubelious, and then they spent so long trying to find one another as Erik and Kinana. It's almost like they were created to search for one another. There's something so beautifully sad about Kinabra. I think I'll probably pass out from happiness if they reunite in the future.

If any of you guys share the same thoughts on the couple, let me know! And thank you for reading my one-shot :).

—sweet like vanilla.


End file.
